


December

by colorBlip



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 18+, Adventure, Akko is so gay, Akko x Diana, Atsuko “Akko” Kagari - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character, Diakko, Diana is really gay, Dianakko, Dianakko Week, F/F, Fluff, Gayness, LWA, Little Witch Academia - Freeform, Porn, Romance, Warlock Porn, Witch Porn, Witches, diana cavendish - Freeform, gay girls, gxg, stay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: The crew get into zone shenanigans during the holiday season.





	1. Chapter 1

Akko POV  
The beautiful, memories of the snow slowly falling to the ground remained in my head, as me, and my team walked the crowded halls to the dining canteen.  
Since I had been prepared for this season all year, I already planned what presents I was getting Lotte and Sucy!  
The 10th volume of Night Fall for Lotte, and I didn't really know what Sucy would appreciate, so I picked out a few of my favorite candies from Harajuku, that I think she may have liked.  
Taking notice of the awkward silence, I decided to put it to an end.  
''Oh, boy! I'm starving. Wonder what's for breakfast for today,'' I exclaimed, clutching my growling belly.  
''Me too! I hope it's something good, like pancakes.'' Lotte nodded in agreement, while Sucy only glared at me with her usual expressionless expression.  
After a few more minutes of walking in silence, we finally arrived to the canteen. While me and Sucy searched for a table, Lotte insisted that she'd bring our trays for us.  
I waved her off into the crowd of people who were desperate to break their fast, and heaved a sigh when I couldn't see her anymore.  
''Well, it looks like Lotte is in line now. How about we sit over there?'' I pointed to a table waaay in the back, talking a bit loud since it was very noisy in the canteen right now.  
I looked back to Sucy, who only shrugged, so I decided to take the lead and gestured for her to follow behind me.  
After settling into our seats, I rested my head on my hand, and yawned. Being around Sucy is so boring because she never says or does anything other then use me as her guinea pig.  
''Hey, you know - right now seems like a good time to fly, doesn't it, Sucy?'' I said, trying to start a conversation.  
''I mean, only if you want to catch frostbite, sure.'' She dragged me, staying monotone.  
''T-that's not true! You know, there are clothes that you can wear that will ensure that you don't catch frostbite,'' I bellowed, crossing my arms and turning my head away from her.  
''Isn't that true,'' She said in a know-it-all tone,  
I opened one of my eyes to to give her the glare, only to see her small smile, which made my stomach flip.  
Why is she smiling?!  
Not able to find a good enough know-it-all response, I wasn't able to stop my cheeks from turning a light shade of pink.   
''O-oh! Look, there's Lotte, with our food!'' I exclaimed, changing the subject, desperately, and flagged our other teammate over to our table.  
***  
Diana POV  
After toughing it out through a long 30 minutes of sharing a restroom with Hannah and Barbara, we finally made it out to the dining canteen for breakfast.  
Noting that today was an off day, all we had to do is attend the canteen.  
I sat a few tables down from the red team, waiting for my teammates to return with their trays.  
I subconsciously eyed her down...  
I couldn't shake the insatiable feeling building up in my stomach.  
The banter...  
The laughter...  
Akko clutching onto her stomach...  
Following that, and too often, I felt needy for Akko's presence and warmth beside me. Suddenly, I was pushed out of my train of thoughts as Barbara slammed her tray on to the table, as well as Hannah.  
''Everything okay, Diana? You look out of it,'' Hannah questioned me, one of her eyebrows leaving Earth's atmosphere.  
''Yes, of course. Why do you ask?'' I returned, a bit of irritation tearing in to my words. ''S-sorry...'' She drawled, with a guilty expression which she also shared with Barbara.  
''I'm sorry, girls,'' I pushed my chair away from the table with my legs, and stood, my teammates watching my every move.  
''I'll be skipping breakfast for today.'' I said, coldly, and left them to ponder.  
I decided to head back to the dorm, and maybe have a nice cup of tea. There's nothing a cup of tea can't fix, I suppose.  
***


	2. - 2 -

***  
Finally, when break time came around, I had agreed to have a picnic with Hannah and Barbara, which I now regretted. When we settled on most of our groups' favourite field around the Luna Nova academy, unpacking blankets that from the woven basket that Hannah held in her right arm, and laying them onto the green, earthy floor.  
The field itself had a fantastic backdrop. A classic British countryside that expanded over the horizon, dotted with all sizes of forest and colors of field. The bright sun lit every nook and cranny and illuminated the display wonderfully, with some places appearing to shine in the beautiful winters day.  
Hannah heaved an appreciative sigh, before turning towards me, as I had just taken the blanketed seat beside her.  
"So, what's on your mind?" Hannah questioned, I assumed she was wondering about my delayed walk with the group.   
I found myself at a loss for words, suddenly distracted from anything that ever mattered.  
As well as her giggles.  
Her voice.  
Her everything.  
I felt disgusting.  
Why is this happening to me?  
Then the laughter became louder. And louder,  
Then I looked up.  
I saw Akko and her friends riding on some sort of makeshift of a 3 seated broom.  
I decided I'd keep going about my business, closing my eyes as I tried to ignore her bantering with her friends.  
I slumped my shoulders, and pulled the brim of my hat down, over my eyes.  
''Hahaha! What kind of broom is that supposed to be?'' Barbara adjusted her head to the prodigy, and began trying to hold back uncontrollable laughter, with Hannah cackling at her side.  
It all became too much for me.  
The joy of Akko.  
The annoying voices of Hannah and Barbara.  
I returned my gaze back up to Akko and her teammates.  
The way Sucy looked at her.  
The way Lotte giggled along to Akko's jokes.  
''You two, enough!'' I shouted, returning to my feet. The two of them suddenly became quiet, as I began to pinch the bridge of my nose to try and relieve stress.  
''I'll be leaving now. Good day.''  
***  
Finally, when I arrived back into the academy lobby, I bent over and held my knees, to catch my breath. Atsuko Kagari, the only words repeating in my mind.

Atsuko Kagari.

Atsuko Kagari.

Atsuko Kagari.  
I shook my head violently, not expecting anything good to come of it.  
After catching my breath, I opened my eyes to scan the area. Nothing subtle here...  
Just a bunch of holiday decorations, as well as an enormous Christmas tree, placed right in the middle of the lobby. 

The tree was wrapped in colorful string lights, and a bunch of festive themed ornaments. A quiet ''Oh...'' of astonishment escaped my lips.

I slowly and cautiously walked towards the source, making sure no one was around to see me like this.  
I delicately traced one of the colorful lights, feeling the warmth on my fingertips.

I completely forgot it was one day shy until Christmas...  
I was so caught up with my insatiable feelings towards Akko.

Underneath the tree were a bunch of presents with the names of students written on them.

Of course, I did celebrate Christmas. Ever since I was a child, this holiday has always been so important to me...  
Sure, I got gifts from Andrew, from my parents, as well as my class mates.

But I've never felt anything prior to what I'm feeling now.   
***


	3. - 3 -

Akko POV

''Hehe, come on, guys! It's gonna be crowded when we get there!'' I shouted to my teammates, looking back on them as I hurtled forward, back in to the lobby. 

Although, Sucy didn't seem to care as much as Lotte did, as she followed behind at her own pace.  
''W-wait up, Akko!'' Lotte breathlessly uttered, stopping to catch her breath. 

''See you guys later, then!'' I said, continuing to run full speed, until I finally reached the entrance to Luna Nova's lobby.

Then I seen a familiar figure standing in front of the humongous tree, hat brim hiding her eyes and all...  
''D-Diana?'' I called out, my voice echoed throughout the room.

She turned on her heels, showing me her surprised expression. I could tell she was looking for something to say.

I removed my hat from my head, and held it at my chest to show that I came in peace.  
Her stuttering suddenly came to a halt, and then morphed in to vigorous laughter.

''W-what's so funny?!'' My voice stumbled verbally,  
''Y...you think... I'm going to attack you?'' She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Gee willy, was her laughter alarming...  
''N-no! Anyways, what are you doing here ?'' I swiftly changed the subject, her laughter coming to an end after she cleared her throat.

''I was taking a look to see if the tree is still healthy, is all.'' She protested, crossing her arms.  
''I'm pretty sure that faux tree is as healthy as it gets.'' I cocked an eyebrow, confusing her.  
''It's not a real tree.''

Her expression changed to utter shock, though she still seemed very calm.  
''Look, I know something's going on. You can tell me, you know.'' I said in a comforting tone, slowly approaching her. 

Then I felt warm, sweaty hands holding my own, looking up her in pure shock. ''Akko.''  
''W-what is it?'' My heart began to race, and I broke out in a cold sweat, jumping when my name was called.

''Ever since you enrolled at Luna Nova, it... certainly has changed.'' She began what sounded like a paragraph from some sort of romance book.

''And, in case you didn't know, you really do mean a lot to the students. Including me.'' 

Her jarring blue eyes burnt holes through my own, invoking a tentative look to creep it's way on to my face.

''So, I just wanted to say...''

''Happy holidays.''

***

Morning trickled along slowly, the beating ray of the sun growing hotter and hotter as every hour passed. 

It was another day with a clear blue sky and gentle breeze, but the ominous red skies of the morning threatened the arrival of a storm come the evening or afternoon.

Such lazy days rarely warranted the need to check the weather reports on the orbs or tablets, leaving most of the witches simply unaware that rain and thunder was soon to come.

Not that Diana minded, the girl currently having her brunette pinned to the wall beside her bed, tongues dancing between the two as they enjoyed themselves after returning from breakfast.

Akko lay against the wall, her legs straight but twitching and her shirt partially unbuttoned at the top while Diana straddled the girl's upper legs, flushing up against the witch while her hands held both of Akko's wrists to the pale wall. 

Diana had all her uniform but her halter top on, but it was far less ruffled than that of Akko's. Diana and Akko once again lost track of time in their lust-filled company, their plans to go out to the town put on hold by their making out and the threat of rain later on in the day.

After a few more moments of clashing tongues, Diana groaning in pleasure while Akko whimpered at the domineering actions of the heiress, the blonde girl regrettably pulled away. Diana's eyes opened slowly while Akko's fluttered to display, panting heavily as she caught her breath and regained her senses. 

Deeply insatiable blue eyes bored into watery red ones for a dozen or so seconds before Diana dipped her head down towards Akko's neck, her lips clamping around an unmarked patch of skin, sucking, licking and biting on it to produce a distinctive red mark. Akko gasped at the sensation, her trapped hands desperate to be freed so they could hold onto something.

"Akko?" Diana asked as she finished her marking, keeping her head down by Akko's neck to nip and lick it while she waited for replies.

"H-hai?" Akko replied with a breathless stutter, shivering as a long lick went up her neck toward her jawline. She could feel the hot breath of Diana hitting the wet patch of skin, making her skin evermore sensitive and delicate.

"It is your birthday soon, is it not?" Diana asked verbosely, her lips landing on the damp skin of Akko's reddening neck, smiling into the flesh as she anticipated the reply from the brunette. Akko nodded slowly.  
"Y-yes... June-"

"Twenty-fifth, I know..." Diana cut her off, Akko humming in agreement at the heiress' deep, unforgettable knowledge of the young Japanese witch. It begged the question as to why Diana would even ask. But Akko thought nothing of it, her sweet Diana was only being a loving, caring girlfriend.

Akko was still curious, however, as Diana held back a follow up to a question often layered with another. The blonde continued to lightly nip at Akko's neck, switching to another side before the brunette spoke up.

"Why do you – ah – ask..?" Akko battled through the pleasurable, almost tickly sensations on her neck as Diana played her like an instrument, invoking as many sounds as she possibly could from the delicate brunette with her now experienced tongue.

"Mm?" Diana hummed, pausing for no particular reason other than to dip her mouth lower towards Akko's collarbone. "I just ask because..." She bit into the bony flesh of Akko's collar, eliciting another gasp from the brunette.

"...I may have an early present for you, darling." Diana finished, licking at the slightly broken skin on the flesh above the collarbone, Diana having bitten with less care than with Akko's neck.

"O-oh?" Akko uttered, a hint of curiosity in her breathless voice and a building excitement in her gut. What did Diana intend to prematurely gift her?  
"What i-is it, Diayana?"

Akko weakly and lazily drawled out, her mind cloudy and her body already tired and weakened from the lust and loved filled actions of Diana, the mispronunciation of her lovers name akin to how she spoke it when she first came to Luna Nova.

"Now that would be spoiling the surprise, my silly Akko." Diana teased, grinning as she brought her head up to meet Akko's half-lidded gaze, alluding excitement and curiosity in her burgundy eyes. 

Akko forced a light pout to her face but it broke within a few seconds, a soft giggle escaping her as Diana went to silence the girl with her wet, hungry lips.  
'Besides, Akko, it is not like you have ever had it before...'


End file.
